


i call you baby (cause you're my happiness)

by juniacx



Series: its time to face the music [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, M/M, Married Life, did i write this whole thing bc i listened to simple on repeat? yes, jun gets stuck in a baby swing but thats canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniacx/pseuds/juniacx
Summary: As Jihoon stares at Junhui, his husband, a grown man, desperately chugging down strawberry ice cream at 9 p.m. on a Wednesday, he figures that he might just fall in love with him one more time.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: its time to face the music [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878337
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	i call you baby (cause you're my happiness)

**Author's Note:**

> title (kinda) from woozi's simple. this was supposed to be posted a year ago but its 2 am and i feel like this should be somewhere other than my google drive
> 
> if you dont really get what i was talking about regarding the doorway its called a [genkan](http://bit.ly/2JLHzxf) and i based it off of the linked one
> 
> edit: i decided to draw the [bathroom scene](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189714121@N04/50257098246/in/dateposted-public/) and im gonna try to draw something with every fic i write.

It’s bright. Way too bright for Jihoon’s liking as he stirs awake, finding himself on his husband’s chest. He can feel this slightly chilly morning air from the open window next to the bed, the window Junhui opened yesterday because “it was too stuffy.” Jihoon lifts his head from its place under the crook of Junhui’s neck and flips himself over a bit to lay on his stomach and keep himself up with his elbows. He glances at the arm Junhui laid under his small body and grimaces, knowing that it probably is leaving a weird, tingly feeling in Junhui’s arm now. He wants to stop and stare at Junhui’s beautiful features for hours, but he knows that they both need to head to work. Besides, Jihoon is sure that he’s laid in bed staring at his husband’s face for hours before. He brings his hands up and cups them around Junhui’s cheeks. “I know you’re awake,” he whispers, and Junhui doesn't reply. Jihoon clicks his tongue and pats him gently. “Your work literally starts in an _hour._ Plus, you need to make me breakfast and I need my coffee.”

Junhui groans and opens one eye slightly, moving his head to stare down at Jihoon. “This is the part where you kiss me awake,” he says and dramatically flops his head back down to where it was before. He begins to pretend to snore very exaggeratedly and Jihoon can’t help but roll his eyes fondly. He continues to stare down at the man until the older lifts his head again and gestures to himself. “I’m _waiting_!” he wails before slamming his head back down and pretending to sleep again.

The brunette shakes his head, smiling. “Not happening, Junnie,” Jihoon replies, moving some stray hairs from Junhui’s messy bed hair out of his face. 

“And _why_ not?”

“Morning breath and the fact that you’re running out of time to get to work.”

The blonde pouts, taking his arm and putting it behind his head to hold it up slightly. “I can’t even get one kiss from my lovely husband? Wow,” he shakes his head, pretending to be incredulous. “I don’t know who you are anymore. What have you done with my Jihoonie?”

Jihoon scoffs. “I never kiss you in the morning, it’s gross.”

“Just this once?”

“No.”

“Why? Please? Just this once! And just on the cheek! This isn’t even affecting you! I’ve done more gross things with you than just this!”

“Ya,” Jihoon glares, albeit playfully. “I’ll kiss you after we’ve both brushed our teeth and breakfast is made.”

Junhui frowns, flipping himself on his side so he can sit up. “I see now. You only love me for my cooking,” he whines, stretching as he stands up and walks towards the bathroom.

Jihoon hums from his place in the warm bed, now leaning against the bed frame. “Finally, after ten years you’ve discovered my secret,” he says, and Junhui rolls his eyes from where he’s walking into the bathroom. 

“Because of that, I think I’m going to be using your toothbrush instead,” he sings, grabbing Jihoon’s blue toothbrush out of the small cup on the side of the sink. 

Jihoon leaps out of the bed at the sound of that and almost tackles Junhui to get his toothbrush. “Ya! Moon Junnie!” Jihoon screams, jumping up to grab it out of Junhui’s grasp. “That’s ten times worse than me kissing you!”

Junhui bends down a bit, grinning mischievously at him. “Then lessen the blow and kiss me instead,” he hums, his face incredibly close to his husband’s.

The latter rolls his head, slapping Junhui on the chest. “You’re such a child,” he says, wrapping his arms around Junhui’s neck, their posture a bit awkward from where Junhui’s arm is still up and holding Jihoon’s toothbrush.

“I’m your hyung,” Junhui corrects, his smile more relaxed, ready to receive one of Jihoon’s kisses. Jihoon smiles back at him before leaning in just enough for their lips to brush. Instead of kissing him, Jihoon reaches up and grabs his toothbrush from Junhui’s hand. He snickers as he moves to run it under the water and Junhui clicks his tongue. “Wow, I was so close to winning a kiss from you. If only you weren’t so smart.” 

He reaches for his own toothbrush and runs it under the water as Jihoon is already busy putting toothpaste on his. “Yeah, that’s right. Sucks for you,” Jihoon replies as he stuffs his toothbrush into his mouth. 

Junhui, who also begins to brush his teeth, snickers. They lock eyes in the mirror and Junhui starts to make dumb faces, making Jihoon laugh and spit out some of the toothpaste by accident. Junhui takes a step back and groans, slapping his husband on his back and gesturing for him to clean it up. Jihoon turns around and they both start arguing despite the toothbrushes still in their [mouths](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189714121@N04/50257098246/in/dateposted-public/). Their banter sounds more like babies trying to communicate with each other and Junhui laughs at them, also sputtering some toothpaste on the floor. Jihoon furrows his eyebrows and points at it, screaming around his toothbrush. Junhui starts to laugh again, rushing over to the sink to spit it out and wash his face. Jihoon smiles as he does the same and flinches when Junhui sprays water in his face through his wet fingers. He glares at the latter and Junhui starts sprinting out of the bathroom towards the kitchen. Jihoon starts to chase him, but he can’t seem to catch up to Junhui’s long strides, so he throws a pillow from the couch at his back. 

Junhui breaks down laughing, falling onto the floor and hugging the pillow to his chest. Jihoon walks over to him and places his foot on the pillow, staring down at him. “Say sorry,” he demands, standing akimbo and leaving forward, glowering over him. 

“What’s the magic word?” Junhui hums.

Jihoon smirks. “Or else.”

He shakes his head. “That’s two words, Ji—” Jihoon starts to apply more weight onto the foot he’s leaning on, causing Junhui to stop speaking from the slight pain. “Alright! Alright, I’m sorry,” he relents, and Jihoon gives a satisfied smile, taking off his foot and putting his hand out for Junhui to take. Junhui takes his hand but tugs him down with him, causing Jihoon to fall forwards and right onto the pillow Junhui still has on his chest. Junhui sends him a childish smile and Jihoon rolls his eyes, bringing his hand up to slap Junhui playfully on the cheek.

“Come on, let’s go,” he says. “It’s breakfast time and I still need my coffee.”

Junhui sighs and lays his limbs out like a starfish on their wooden flooring. “Can’t I just do nothing and earn money? Do you know how nice that would be?” He watches as Jihoon gets up from their spot on the floor and saunters over to the kitchen. “Like, I can just lay in bed with you all day and it wouldn’t matter because I’m making money just by _breathing_.” 

“God, I wish that were me,” Jihoon says as he places the coffee-thing into the old Keurig that his mother-in-law bought him many years ago. “But that’s not how this goes and if you don’t go to work, then we’ll die.”

A moment passes. “I’d rather die,” Junhui deadpans. 

“ _Baby_ ,” Jihoon says, watching as the coffee falls into his personally-made ‘Jihoonie is swag’ mug given to him by Junhui on their second anniversary (“Oh, I’m swag?” “Yeah, you’re swag.” “Fucking finally.”). He picks up his mug and turns to look back at Junhui, who is still on the floor. “Don’t say that. That’s my thing. Now make breakfast.”

Junhui sits up and looks at Jihoon, who is now staring down at him from behind his mug. “Eggs?” he asks. 

He shrugs and sets the mug down on the breakfast bar. “Do we have pancake mix?” he inquires, turning to sift through the cabinets. “If not, then we can just eat eggs.”

Junhui gets up and walks over to stand next to his husband. “We don’t because somebody,” he gives a pointed look to Jihoon, “didn’t think we needed it last grocery run.”

“I thought you said you were the Pancake God the other time we went,” Jihoon mentions as Junhui pulls out the eggs from the fridge. “Shouldn’t you know when I’m wrong or right about the pancake mix?”

He sets the eggs down and gives Jihoon an incredulous look. “You fought me for about twenty minutes in the middle of the pancake mix aisle about how we did have pancake mix when I said we didn’t.” Jihoon looks up at him and raises an eyebrow. “Now we don’t have any pancake mix!” Junhui walks over to the whiteboard that is hanging on the fridge and writes in big letters ‘buy pancake mix because Jihoon sucks.’

Jihoon snickers, reaching over to erase ‘sucks’ and write ‘was unfortunately in the wrong at the time.’ Junhui stares at him in disbelief, but Jihoon just hands him an egg and smiles. “Eggs it is then,” he says and stands on his tippy toes to kiss Junhui right on the lips. Junhui whips up two cheese omelets faster than Jihoon can finish his coffee, which surprises him despite knowing very well about Junhui’s remarkable culinary skills. They eat as Junhui goes on and on about a problem the hospital he works at is facing with Jihoon putting in his input every now and then through a mouthful of eggs. 

Jihoon offers to clean up once they finish because it’s five minutes before Junhui has to leave and he’s not even dressed yet. Junhui smiles as he leans down to kiss Jihoon on the cheek. “Thanks, Ji,” he whispers and pats his shoulder. Jihoon swats him away and quickly cleans the two dishes, leaving his mug to refill with even more coffee. Junhui stumbles down the stairway as always, his tie a bit messed up as he runs a hand through his newly combed hair. He runs to the front to put on his shoes, sitting on the step before the entryway. Jihoon slowly walks over as Junhui shoves his shoes on and stands at the very edge. Junhui finally finishes tying his shoe and stands up straight. He notices that Jihoon is a little bit taller than usual because of the steep entryway and he chuckles, pulling Jihoon in for a kiss. He hugs Jihoon around his torso and lays his head on his shoulder.

“I don’t wanna go,” he whines. Jihoon smiles as he runs his hands through Junhui’s blonde hair. “It’s so boring without you and Wonwoo and Jeonghan keep making fun of me.”

“Sorry about that, baby,” Jihoon says, cupping his hands around his husband’s face again. Junhui hums again, pressing a kiss to Jihoon’s palm. “How about this? You go to work and...I’ll join you later for lunch. I’ll order your favorite and we can eat out in the nearby park.”

Junhui seems to notably brighten from this, smiling widely. “Promise?” he asked, taking Jihoon’s hands in his and swinging them from side to side. “I’ll be sad if you don’t show up. You’ve got my hopes up now and everything.”

The younger mentally sifts through all the work he has to do today and nods, suppressing a sigh. “Yeah, sure, I promise. I’ll be there.” He squishes Junhui’s face in his hands and giggles. “But if I’m not, I’ll call you and make it up for you with dinner.”

“Alright. I’ll see you later,” Junhui says, leaning in to kiss Jihoon again on the lips. “Don’t drink too much coffee, it’s not good for you. And I know about that snack stash you have in the bottom drawer of that cabinet you have in your studio. You’ll spoil your lunch if you keep snacking.”

Jihoon rolls his eyes and reaches out to fix Junhui’s tie. “I got it, mom. Now go to work,” he replies, giving Junhui an encouraging shove. Junhui turns towards the door, waving goodbye to Jihoon. He taps Junhui on the shoulder and cocks his head to the side. “Hey, I love you.”

He raises an eyebrow. “Oh, wow, that’s...sudden. You never say it to me right before I leave,” he says, but his confused expression turns into a smirk. He steps back to where he was before and puts his hands on Jihoon’s waist. “Are you teasing me now? Right before I go to work?” 

“Just say I love you back, weirdo,” Jihoon replies, shoving Junhui’s hands off of his waist. “Is it so wrong to tell my stupid husband that I love him? If you don’t say it back right now, I’m taking it back.”

Junhui snickers and kisses Jihoon on the corner of his lips. “I love you, too,” he sings. “Now I really have to go or Seungcheol will kill me.” He reaches over and takes the car keys out of the small bowl on top of the shoe cabinet. 

Jihoon watches as Junhui opens the door and steps out. “See ya,” the younger says, waving as Junhui, who waves back at him, closes the door. He turns on his heel to walk towards his studio once Junhui’s out of the driveway. He stops in front of the door to his studio, right in front of a sign that Junhui put up that says “Jihoonie’s Music Lair” with a drawing of Jihoon as a sleepy cat with earphones on. Jihoon chuckles and walks in, grabbing the nearest marker and computer paper to him. He scribbles “Reminder: Buy A Paper Shredder” in big, messy print and sticks it to Junhui’s office door which is next to Jihoon’s studio. He stares at it for a few seconds before laughing and pulling up a picture of Junhui on his phone in an attempt to draw him on the paper. He draws himself next to a paper shredder and Junhui wailing next to him. Jihoon snaps a picture of it before snickering and disappearing back into his studio. 

Jihoon takes a seat at his desk chair, staring at the open programs on the connected screens in front of him. As a music producer, it takes time for ideas to pop up so half of his working time goes to staring at his screen and processing different ideas. Jihoon continues to stare until his phone turns on and displays a new message from Junhui. He picks up his phone and opens the message, chuckling at the sad face next to “Seungcheol scolded me.” He replies with “tell him i said thanks ;)” and clicks his phone off again. 

Thinking about Junhui always flings him into a sea of nostalgia, he realizes as he starts bringing up new ideas and dragging them into his _Logic Pro_ file. Every line of his music and every note he writes are all for Junhui. In every sense and every beat, Jihoon pours out every moment he spends with Junhui into his work. He muses on the past, remembering that it took Junhui about three months to finally win Jihoon over. They were never friends beforehand like any other of the other high school couples had been; they were only classmates and acquaintances at best. It was senior year when Junhui first asked him out after the homecoming game. Jihoon only went because his childhood friend Soonyoung begged him to and Junhui went because he was friends with the entire football team. Junhui asked him out on a date as Jihoon was leaving and he responded with a deadpanned “I’ll pass.” Though visibly disappointed, Junhui nodded and wished him goodnight. It took him eight more tries in five weeks to finally get Jihoon to relent and say “fine, I’ll go if you stop asking.”

Their date was fairly simple — a dinner and a movie. Jihoon thought he would get this over with and get a free meal out of it, but he found himself having more fun in Junhui’s company than he anticipated. Junhui was witty and very funny, making Jihoon almost topple over at every joke he made. His jokes during their meal at the local coffee shop made the date way better than it already was and when he drove Jihoon back to his house in his mom’s Honda Civic, Jihoon made sure to promise Junhui a second date. Junhui nodded and turned away to go back into the car. Jihoon, who was now in his house and watching Junhui from his window, could tell Junhui was thrashing about and screaming while doing a victory dance. He chuckled and Soonyoung did not hesitate to continuously harass him for information about their date via text message.

The two don’t share their first kiss until their eighth date after Junhui asked “Are we dating?” 

They were walking towards the internet cafe on a Friday after school, hand in hand when he asked. It was fall at the time but the temperature clearly showed that winter was coming soon. Jihoon looked up from his gaze on the sidewalk to stare at Junhui incredulously. “Uh, what? What do you think we’ve been doing for about a month?”

Junhui shrugged. “I don’t know...hanging out? Like, being friends who are just chilling together?”

He stopped walking, making Junhui stop with him, and gestured to their interlocked hands. “We’re literally holding hands.” 

“Platonically. Friends can hold hands.”

“You went to my house and met my dog, dude. And he liked you! We’re basically soulmates once my dog likes you.” 

“W-Well, I don’t know! We didn’t really...talk about it or anything so I just thought—“

“ _Yes_ , Junhui,” he looked at Junhui’s slightly confused face. “We’re dating, cool?”

Junhui looked more surprised than he should have been and his face instantly turned a dark shade of red. “Yeah, that’s...cool.” Jihoon nodded and moved to continue walking before Junhui stopped him and pulled him back. “C-Can I kiss you?” he stammered, fidgeting nervously.

The younger smiled gently. “You don’t have to ask, stupid.” Jihoon stood slightly and met Junhui halfway, leaving a quick peck on Junhui’s lips. “Alright, now that’s good and established, we need to hurry before seats get taken. And you promised to buy me tteokbokki today!” Junhui smiled brightly before letting himself be dragged by Jihoon towards the internet cafe. Jihoon also called him baby that same night and Junhui never let it go ever since. 

They attended the same university with Jihoon majoring in Music Composition and with Junhui majoring in Veterinary and Biomedical Sciences. People doubted they would stay together, despite being high school sweethearts and all, but they both stayed strong and communicated with each other. They had conflicts, but nothing major. Junhui always knew how to make everything right and Jihoon was so in love with Junhui that he stuck with him no matter what. They were roommates and lived in their small apartment that they both worked to pay for. Junhui’s family helped as well, using any extra money to help Jihoon and Junhui along. Jihoon’s family and himself were so distant from one another that they never bothered to help, which is more relieving to Jihoon than burdensome. 

Junhui proposed to Jihoon after the younger came back home from work at the nearby Target one day, looking disheveled and tired. They’re both twenty-three and almost done with university. Finals were over and Junhui had the most perfect plan. He dragged Jihoon out of the apartment despite his reluctance and brought him to the nearby spring fair. They were both tired and seconds from passing out from exhaustion but were smiling widely through the rides. The ferris wheel was their last stop and once their carriage got to the very top, Junhui got down on one knee and spilled his feelings out. Jihoon whined and whined, screaming about the carriage moving around too much as Junhui proposed to him. Junhui broke out laughing when Jihoon screamed “Yes! Of fucking _course_ I’ll marry you but I’d like to be _alive_ for our wedding so sit back down!” He sat back down next to Jihoon and slipped their rings on, holding him close. Jihoon looked at him and scowled. “That was the most frightening thing to ever happen to me, thanks.”

Junhui smiled. “It makes the proposal even more memorable.”

Jihoon glared at him but eased into a playful roll of his eyes. “Yeah, you’re right, I guess.” 

They buy their first house at twenty-six. It was relatively small and on the outskirts of Seoul and it was perfect for both of them. Jihoon now works at home while Junhui takes a ten-minute drive to work every day. Jihoon got a job at both Pledis and JYP to be a music producer while Junhui works as a veterinarian. They get married the same year. It was private with only a few friends and family, the venue being the university’s library that the two spent years in. Junhui begged the dean and librarians for months and they finally agreed under the guise that the books won’t be damaged. Jihoon was glad that Junhui knew not to go all out for their wedding. Soonyoung married them because he “didn’t get ordained for nothing” and he wanted to do it for years. 

Now they’re twenty-eight and are living comfortably. Jihoon snaps out of it and realizes that he just smashed a bunch of loops together to make a decent rhythm. He hums to himself as he leans back in his seat, listening to it. It doesn’t sound horrible and it’s pretty fresh. He smiles, crediting his thoughts of Junhui as the creator of this rhythm. The clock shows that it’s almost eleven-thirty so he orders chicken pad thai from a really good pad thai place down the street and he schedules an _Uber_ to take him to the pet hospital Junhui works at. It’s already eleven fifty by the time the _Uber_ shows up so he shoves on one of Junhui’s hoodies and picks up the pad thai. He tells the driver to hurry it up a bit so Junhui doesn’t pout like he always does when he’s late to their lunch date. 

Once they get to the pet hospital, Jihoon thanks the driver and hops out of the car. It’s a minute to noon and he can already see Seungcheol running through the halls through the glass doors. His presence alarms Seungcheol, but he smiles brightly and tells him Junhui’s in his office. He nods and walks through the halls, opening the office door with Junhui’s name on it. Junhui doesn’t notice him there until Jihoon breaks out into a stupid dance move to get his attention, making Junhui look up. He brightens and stands up, running over to hug him. “My Jihoonie came!” he practically screams and Jihoon is too used to this to blush. Junhui takes off his white coat and places it on the coat hanger by his desk. He takes the plastic bag from Jihoon’s hands and smiles, replacing the bag with his hand. “Seungcheol-hyung! Jihoonie and I are heading to the park for lunch!”

Seungcheol, the manager and their close friend, comes out from one of the rooms and crosses his arms. He looks at Junhui and then Jihoon, sighing. “Get him back here in one hour, would you, Jihoon-ah?” 

Jihoon nods and Junhui pouts. “I can manage my time just fine! It won’t even take me one _minute_ to finish my meal!” He is fighting the air at this point because Seungcheol already disappeared into one of the rooms before Junhui could finish. Jihoon snickers and pats the pout off of Junhui’s face. They walk to the park hand in hand with Junhui humming and rubbing circles on Jihoon’s hand with his thumb, a habit that he made over the years. Jihoon was never the type to want to show PDA but Junhui’s smile makes the embarrassment slightly worth it. They walk to their spot under the biggest tree and Jihoon takes out the picnic blanket from out of the bag and lies it down under the shade. Junhui takes a seat and drags Jihoon down with him, pulling him close. “I’m glad you could come,” he muses into Jihoon’s black hair.

The calm scenery of the park at noon is nice enough for Jihoon to let his guard down and lay his head against Junhui’s shoulder. They sit in silence for a while, enjoying each other’s companies, and playing with their food. By the time they finish, thirty minutes have passed and Junhui gets up to stretch. Jihoon decides to pack things away and clean up, assuming that Junhui might want to go on a walk. 

Before he knows it, Jihoon is watching Junhui try and shove himself into the swing made for babies. Jihoon’s seen enough _Tik Toks_ of teens getting stuck to know that Junhui won’t fit and he already has his phone out, ready to dial the firefighters. He sighs and picks up the blanket from off of the grass, stuffing it back into his plastic bag as he walks towards his husband. “You’re gonna regret that, Junnie,” he deadpans from his place next to the swing that Junhui is currently struggling to get into.

“I don’t work out just to not be able to get out of this. It’ll take me five minutes tops to get out.” Junhui is desperately trying his best to fit his thick thighs into the small swing. 

Jihoon knows that Junhui won’t listen to him no matter what so he crosses his arms and enjoys the show. “You can’t even get into the swing but go off, I guess. Have fun getting stuck.” Junhui shimmies a little more and lets a groan when his hips don’t allow him to go any farther down. Jihoon breaks out laughing, using his phone to take a picture instead of calling the firefighters. He looks up to lock eyes with Junhui, who is also losing his mind over the fact that he got into the swing. Jihoon throws his head back with a loud, euphoric chuckle. “I’m feeling so many emotions right now, baby. I’m worried and disappointed in you, but most importantly I feel impressed.” 

“Good. Consider this all for you.” Junhui uses his arms to push himself up, but, as expected, is stuck. Jihoon raises an eyebrow and Junhui sends him a smile that tells him to be patient. He tries again and again, eventually trying twenty times before his arms let out and he groans. Junhui looks at Jihoon and smiles again, asking for help with his eyes.

“Oh, I’m not helping until you admit that I told you so and that this was a bad decision.”

Junhui nodded. “Yeah, you told me so. But was this really a bad decision?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t think so.”

Jihoon starts to walk away. “Alright, stay stuck.”

“No!” Junhui screams. “Fine! I’m an idiot! Now help me out!” 

He calls the firefighters like he knew he would have to and spends the time it takes for the firefighters to get there scolding Junhui. Seungcheol calls a little bit after the firefighters arrive, asking where Junhui was.

Seungcheol hears Jihoon laugh from his side of the phone call. “You will not believe what’s happening right now.”

“Don’t tell me he got stuck in one of those baby swings because I swea—“

“Holy shit, yeah, how’d you know?”

“He’s been going off about how easy it would be to slip out for weeks now. I can’t believe he would actually do it. Great. Now what do I tell his next clients.”

He shrugs. “Sorry about that, hyung. I tried to stop him — several times.”

“It’s fine. I’m sure you did. He doesn’t listen to either of us once he really wants something.” He sighs. “I just hope he gets back in the next twenty minutes or so.”

Jihoon glances back at the firefighters who are trying to pull the swing off of him and chuckles. “We’ll do our best. Sorry again.”

“I wanna hear that apology from Junhui himself, but thanks. I’ll see you guys later.” And with that, Seungcheol and Jihoon end the call. 

It takes fifteen minutes for the firefighters to cut the swing and release Junhui, who lets out a cry of relief once he’s freed. Jihoon tells him that Seungcheol’s pissed off at him and Junhui reassures him that he’ll apologize fully. They clean up and return to the animal hospital where Seungcheol’s glaring daggers at Junhui through the glass windows. Junhui gets on the floor and spews out apologizes left and right and Seungcheol tells him not to do it ever again. 

It’s nighttime now and Jihoon is rushing to get dinner done before Junhui can even think of helping him. He’s already got the chicken ready for the oven, sitting nicely on a pan.

Jihoon lets out a loud grumble when he hears Junhui’s car beep and lock. He walks over to the entryway to greet him and Junhui’s surprised to see him there. He shoves off his white coat and sings “Hey, beautiful” to the man in front of him.

“Hey, baby,” he replies, accepting Junhui’s wide hug. “Get stuck into any swings while I was gone?”

Junhui laughs and shakes his head. “Nah, I’d only get stuck in swings if you’re there with me.”

He snorts and leads Junhui towards the kitchen, their arms still wrapped around each other. “Yeah, you better not be getting stuck in swings with other men.”

“Never,” Junhui assures, kissing Jihoon on the forehead. “It smells good in here. Are you cooking?” He gasps when he sees cooking materials out and a recipe on Jihoon’s phone. 

He nods and hands his phone to Junhui. “Chicken parm. Consider it a celebratory gift for surviving the swing.”

“Oh yeah? Then I should get stuck in swings more often if it means you’ll cook for me more,” he muses, glancing over the ingredients and cooking instructions.

Jihoon laughs from where he is in the kitchen. “Get stuck in one more swing and you’ll be so far gone that you won’t be able to taste my cooking.”

“Is that a threat or a promise?”

“You’re practically begging me to break your legs right now. Watch it.”

Junhui breaks out laughing but stops abruptly. Jihoon raises an eyebrow, about to ask when he suddenly glares at him. “You made your background a picture of me stuck in the swing?” He holds up Jihoon’s phone with the picture he took.

Jihoon laughs while nodding. “Yeah. And I sent it to your whole family and our friends so we all have matching backgrounds.” Junhui glares at him harder, his eyebrows furrowing. “Don’t be so sad. It’s a nice photo anyway. The sun looks perfect on your skin and if someone asks about it, I can proudly tell them the story about how my husband got stuck in a baby swing.”

He scowls and sets the phone down, walking over to help Jihoon out. Jihoon stops him and slaps his hands away. “Go sit,” he demands. 

“...Why?”

“I’m making dinner, go sit over there.”

“And I wanna help.”

“No.”

“I’m better at cooking than you! Let me help!”

“Let me do it! You worked all day!”

“You worked too! We can both make dinner!”

“Ya, Moon Junhui!”

“Ya, Moon Jihoon!”

A bit embarrassed to be called by Junhui’s last name outside of public, Jihoon flushes a bit red and punches Junhui playfully on his chest. “You made breakfast so I’m making dinner. Now sit.” 

There’s a sudden smirk on Junhui’s face that Jihoon wants to slap off, but he holds himself back. “What’s this? You like the sound of my last name?”

Jihoon glares at him. “I like my last name just fine, thank you.”

Junhui hums. “Alright, Moon Jihoon-ssi.” 

He rolls his eyes and continues to cook dinner, ignoring the shuffling that Junhui is causing around the house as he readies the chicken to put into the oven and boils water for the spaghetti. Dinner is ready about an hour later and Junhui frowns as he sits down in front of his hot plate of chicken parmesan. Jihoon raises an eyebrow, worried that the food looked bad in the eyes of the better chef of the house. “I saw what you put on my office’s door,” he elaborates.

“Oh,” Jihoon laughs, starting to dig in. “What about it?”

“Nothing.” Junhui picks up his fork. “Just remember to save your files at night...that’s all.”

Jihoon’s head snaps up so quickly that his bones crack and Junhui winces. “You better not have done anything to my music files.” Junhui just whistles and slurps up some spaghetti. A bit pissed off, Jihoon shakes his head and shrugs. “Alright. And to think I was gonna dedicate that song to you. Nevermind then.”

“Jokes on you, you already gave me plenty of songs for our anniversaries and my birthdays.”

“What’s that? You don’t want any more songs? Sounds good to me.” 

“Don’t put words in my mouth, you snake. You’re the one that threatened me with a paper shredder. And for what? I’ve done no wrong.”

Jihoon clicks his tongue. “Eat.”

“Maybe I will.” Junhui continues to scarf down even more food.

Jihoon knows he practically signed a consent form for useless banter when he said his wedding vows, but he can’t help but laugh even after so many years of being with Junhui. Every breath he takes is amusement to Jihoon, even when Junhui’s not even trying. He won’t be caught dead saying this out loud, but Jihoon can’t imagine a life without Junhui by his side. Every inch of his being has become what he is today because of Junhui. From being the first person to ever show interest in him to being the first thing he sees in the morning, Junhui is and always has been the result of a happy gamble. A gamble that Jihoon is willing to take for the rest of his life. 

They finish dinner rather quickly because of Junhui’s aching desire for the strawberry ice cream in the freezer. Jihoon watches as Junhui dances around the kitchen island, humming to himself with a gallon of ice cream in his arms. He almost moves forward and across the breakfast bar to snatch it from him and complain that “ _sharing is caring_ ,” but he’s too lost in bliss to realize anything. Jeonghan always teased him about being whipped when they were younger, but Jihoon never understood what that really meant until that gallon of ice cream was in their shopping cart a few days ago. Jihoon’s too caught up in his thoughts about Junhui to realize that his husband’s face is right in front of him. Startled, the younger sits up straight and makes a confused face.

“What’re you thinking so hard about? Oh my, could it be that you’re falling for me again, Hoonie?” Junhui puckers his lips, sending him a few air kisses before smirking teasingly. 

Jihoon scoffs, grabbing the strawberry ice cream from his grasp. “I was thinking about how expensive this was.” He stuffs a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth. “And just for strawberry, at that.” Despite saying that, Jihoon still enjoys the flavor and buys it every few months for Junhui. 

“Strawberry is an elite and underrated flavor, Moon Jihoon-ssi,” Junhui defends, hands on his hips. “And this was like, what? Twenty bucks?”

“Twenty-five.” Jihoon scoops another spoonful into his mouth. “I will say it was worth it, though. Saves me the trouble of buying a smaller carton again next month.” Junhui doesn’t reply, but he does leave his mouth wide open, leaving Jihoon confused. He gestures to the ice cream and winks (well, attempts to). Jihoon chuckles and feeds him some ice cream, relishing in the cute, satisfied hum from Junhui’s mouth.

“To answer your question, by the way, yeah, I think I am,” he mentions, losing himself in Junhui’s deep eyes. 

“What question?” Junhui asks as Jihoon offers him another bite of ice cream.

“You asked if I was falling for you again.” Jihoon watches adoringly as Junhui gladly accepts the bite. “I am. I love you.”

Surprised at the sudden confession, Junhui’s cheeks dust with pink like he’s a teenager again and Jihoon bursts out laughing. “Yeah, whatever, I love you too.” He laughs even harder at the fact that Junhui’s avoiding eye contact. “Anyway, how much do you bet that I can finish this whole tub in thirty minutes?”

Jihoon’s eyes cast down to the gallon of ice cream and he shakes his head. “If you get sick, I’m not helping you out.” He stares right into Junhui’s dead-serious eyes. “I’m being for real this time, I’m not helping.”

“I asked, Ji,” he pulls the tub closer to his body, “how much do you bet?”

“A hundred bucks,” he replies randomly, knowing very well that Junhui’s not only going to fail but that he’s not going to pay him even ten bucks, let alone a hundred. “You?”

“How much did it cost again? Twenty-five?” Jihoon nods, watching Junhui pull up a timer on his phone. “Then twenty-five,” he says with the confidence of a man who didn’t just get stuck in a baby swing this afternoon.

Jihoon snickers. “You sound sure you’re gonna win.”

“A gallon is less than you think,” Junhui says while the size of his spoon is not even a tenth of the size of the container. Jihoon raises an eyebrow. “Count down and start the timer.”

At the end of Jihoon’s countdown, Junhui scrambles to scarf down all of the ice cream in front of him and Jihoon laughs so hard that his gut hurts. As he stares at Junhui, his husband, a grown man, desperately chugging down strawberry ice cream at 9 p.m. on a Wednesday, he figures that he might just fall in love with Junhui one more time. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope this wasnt too trashy. follow me on [insta](https://www.instagram.com/juniacx/) and [twt](https://twitter.com/juniacx) because why not
> 
> i should be back here again w another junhoon sometime soon lolol


End file.
